This invention relates to improved easily transported chests of unique modular construction for keeping food items or the like in a desired cool or warm condition, usually the former.
The types of portable ice chests which are currently on the market are very inconvenient for transporting food to a picnic site, beach, overnight camp site, or the like. These conventional chests are in most instances cumbersome to handle and carry, and do not usually segregate the ice from the food and supplies satisfactorily. The ice upon melting forms water in the chest, which then tends to dampen and damage the food and supplies, and frequently by the end of the day or trip everything is disorganized and floating in ice water.